The Saddest Song
by missmee
Summary: Just written because the first couple lines of the song made me think. Songfic, finished, sad. Please R


Disclaimer: I own nothing This will be done in Two P.O.V.s' Harrys and his sons James

* * *

H.P.O.V.  
August 1, Harry Potter looked at his calendar, then his watch. One hour until practice was over, and then he could go 'home'. Then Ginny would beg him to walk around the lake but Harry rarely did. Harry had married Ginny simply to be related to the Weasleys. Ginny had married Harry because of a childish infatuation and the hope that he would love her. Nothing seemed to be going alright; they had one child, a son named James. Born that year, only three days after Harry's birthday. 'This didn't go the way I planned.' Harry often thought. Having the Weasleys as a family, and Ron as a brother wasn't everything Harry had imagined. But then again its wellknown that if a man could have half his wishes he would double his trouble. Ron spent most of his time with Hermione unless they were fighting, that's when he and Harry hung out. Unfortunately when Ron and Herminie were fight Ron was usually drunk and depressed convinced that Herminie would never forgive him.

_Only two more days, until your birthday yesterday was mine._

* * *

Harry hated his life. His son wanted his love and approval, but after his failed marriage with Ginny, and her death he couldn't help but feel guilty. After all she had been unhappy, because of him. 'I didn't love her, it's my fault.' he would tell himself. No one wanted to be around him, all his friends had abandoned him. They would look through him, preferring that he wasn't there. The Weasley didn't even accept him or want him around. They too blamed him for Ginny's death, they knew that it was his fault. It was his fault she did what she did. 'If only I had walked around the lake with her. Then I could of saved her. Then I could have saved her from herself'

* * *

_You'll be turning five I know what it's like, growing up without your father in your life_

* * *

Some days he would make an effort to play with his son, but his heart wasn't in it. Then he would feel guilty for not loving his son. 'Ha, love him. I barely know him' James had been raised since Ginny's death by his house keeper. James didn't even look like him, he looked like a Weasley. His hair a bright blood red, Ginny's eye color, eyes a light blue. His eyes hurt Harry, they had Ginny's same look, love, adoration, confusion, and hurt.

_

* * *

_

_So I pretend, I'm doing all I can and I hope someday you'll find it in your heart to understand Why I'm not around and forgive me for not being in your life_

* * *

Soon he stopped trying. He was living off his inheritance; he quit his job playing professional quittich. He had sunk deeper into depression with each passing year. Every minute that passed seemed to make his world worse. Each second seemed more then he could bear, one less reason to live.

* * *

J.P.O.V.  
I loved my father. He was a hero, my hero. I still love him, even after what he did. He was depressed after my mothers death he must have loved her very much. When I was ten he seemed to get better, he started his career up again, and he even invited me to some of his games. He made a ton of money, and reforged his bonds with my uncle Ron and aunt Herminie, who I had never met. Then one day I went home and couldn't find him. At first I wasn't worried he had left me by myself once in a while, when I woke up the next day and he wasn't there I called uncle Ron. He called the cops and went over to my house to look after me.

_

* * *

_

_I remember waiting For you to come Remember waiting For you to call Remember waiting there to find nothing at all I remember waiting For you to come Remember waiting For you to call Waiting there to find nothing at all maybe someday you really get to know me._

* * *

Harry James Potter never came home. He drowned himself in the lake that him and his deceased wife walked around. Many people who heard this would sign and say "oh how romantic, he killed himself to be with her.", other thought he was stupid "He was rich and famous what else would he want." And others "This is Harry Potter why would he do that?" thought it was murder.

James lived never knowing what his father was really like. He knew his father though his foggy memories, stories that his uncle would tell, and books. James lived and had the fairy tale life everyone thought his father would have.

* * *

Yeah pointless. I'm beginning to think I just like to kill Harry…. Please Review. Or even better READ another one of my stories. Trust me they are better then this.


End file.
